


TikTok and the Professor

by SuchaPrettyPoison



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Professors, F/M, Humor, One Shot, Professor Ben Solo, Quarantine, Romance, Slide into those DMs girl, TikTok, University Student Rey, What harm could downloading an app do?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:14:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24116368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuchaPrettyPoison/pseuds/SuchaPrettyPoison
Summary: “This is a code Red.  He is now on TikTok making the standard millennial ‘this is not where I’m supposed to be’ video, and he is the cutest thing and I just want to sit on his face.  What do I do, people?  What. Do. I. Do?”-Due to quarantine, Professor Ben Solo decides to download TikTok - an app his students seem to be a fan of - only to find he's the subject of one of his student's videos.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 127
Kudos: 913





	TikTok and the Professor

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: [SuchaPrettyPSN](https://twitter.com/suchaprettypsn/)  
>   
> Tumblr: [SuchaPrettyPoison](http://www.suchaprettypoison.tumblr.com/)  
>   
> Thank you to [krossartist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/krossartist/pseuds/krossartist) for being an amazing human being and taking the time out to beta. She is CRAZY talented and you should check her out cause it's all so good!  
>   
> And thank you to [rinirawwrrr](https://twitter.com/rinirawwrrr) for making the fucking amazing moodboard!!

BenSolo – 

He had done it.   
It had taken all of a week to get on to TikTok. He wasn’t exactly sure what the app was, the only thing that it brought to mind was silly dances, but some of the students in his class would discuss it, with some even requesting he make videos with them – which he promptly shut down. But as all of his classes had moved to a virtual platform, and he would no longer see his students in person, this might be one way to keep them engaged. And he really shouldn’t be putting in this much effort- they were adults, most who were only a handful of years younger than he was- but this was his first year teaching. 

What harm could downloading an app do?  
He’d revert to it if assignments dropped and his standard engagement went down. 

It was a solid plan. Downing the rest of his beer, he let his thumb flick up across the screen of his phone, watching the quick segments of videos. People dancing, doing weird lip syncs, cute animals – he could see the mindless appeal. It was clearly a way to pass the time, and if this was going the way he thought, they all would have nothing but time for the foreseeable future. Setting down his phone as it played an audio loop of some song he didn’t recognize; he grabbed a fresh beer from his fridge while gliding his finger over his phone to flick to the next video as he moved to the other side of his kitchen for the bottle opener.

“ _Anyone else become super attracted to a person when they see they are crazy passionate about something? Like yes, I see you are being a nerd about history – something I care nothing about – but you have this spark and a barely contained smile of excitement as you talk about it and hot damn please keep talking. Are you like this about everything you’re passionate about? In closing, I might have a bit of a crush on my professor_.” 

He popped the cap off and took a swig, trying to place the oddly familiar voice that was coming from his phone as it started up again. Wait, wait - no, it couldn’t be her. Could it?   
Making his way back over to it, he was met with _her -_ Rey _._ _  
_She was standing in front of a mirror, holding up her phone to record, as she smiled that way she did. Like she had a secret that she was dying to tell, her subtle English accent caressing the words, and he watched as she said again in the video, “In closing, I might have a small crush on my professor.”

Fuck.  
Fuck.

What the fuck was he supposed to do with that?   
Well, she could mean another professor. He didn’t precisely know her course load, nor what she was studying, all he knew was that she was stunning and witty and a tad too impulsive when it came to answering questions. 

He clicked on her picture, careful not to tap the little ‘add’ symbol as he accessed her profile, rey0fsunshine, and tapped randomly at a video where she looked to be standing in the bathroom of the coffee shop he knew she worked at. He used to pop in more often and she had always been full of smiles as she took the orders at the counter. Hell, he’d gone in every other day for nearly four months – because he liked the way it felt when she smiled at him. And sure, she probably smiled like that at everyone, but it warmed his chest, the way her eyes sparkled and the way her front teeth would sometimes snag her bottom lip.  
Had he thought about what it would be like to ask her out? Yes.  
Had he thought about what he would say to maybe get her to smile? The way she might press into him at the end of the night? The way her fingers might feel running down his chest? How her lips would feel, how they would taste? Yes.  
But that all changed the moment he saw her enter his class, giving him that secret smile and a little finger wave.

Now he thought about her staying after class or coming to his office. Of the way she might come to sit on the edge of his desk, her long legs encased in jeans that hug her every curve, tantalizing close. Making him want to peel the material away from her body, to have those eyes of hers watch him. But that was inappropriate now – the power balance skewed. And he knew that.   
Knew that she shouldn’t come into his mind as he pumped his cock in his hand. He shouldn’t think of what it would be like to buried deep in her heat, of what the sound of his name sounded like in the midst of passion, of if she would claw him closer with enough force to leave imprints on him for days. 

“ _If Mr. Darcy was written for today’s day and age, I have found the perfect model. He did the hand flex thing after I accidentally touched him while handing him his coffee. He then proceeded to put his foot in his mouth, and acted as if he owned the coffee shop, with his obnoxiously stoic manner in his crisp suit and too tidy hair. Like him talking about history, he is on point – living his best life. But try to engage him in conversation as you take and make his coffee order – and it’s like he’s never socialized with another person. He did blush though. Why is that attractive? Why do I want to jump him more for it?_ ”

Oh fuck.  
Fuck.  
It was him that she was talking about. It had to be.   
He remembered the feeling of her fingers grazing his own - the way her lips parted as she looked up at him; her small intake of breath. He’d become half hard at that slight contact and was certain she could read all the lewd thoughts he had had about them. Because fuck, if such an innocent touch created such heat, what would it feel like to be intimate with her?  
And he knew how he could come across, but she actually seemed to like him for it. 

His hand rubbed his aching cock through the material of his sweatpants, because from the sounds of it – she might have thought about them as well. Had she touched herself thinking of him? Crossed her legs in class, clenching, because she was thinking of how it would be if he took her on the desk, against the whiteboard, had her ride him while he sat in his chair?

Was it possible that she thought of him in more than a physical way? Would she want to spend her days with him doing absolutely nothing?

He swiped to the next video.

“ _Look guys, I know you all want to see the hot ancient civ professor. I get it. I do. But I’m not gonna creepily record the man, and I don’t have the nerve to go up and ask him if I can. Maybe in some alternate universe he decides to get on social media – and if that day comes, please just kill me, because if he finds me thirsting…”_ she paused with an anxious laugh and blush coloring her cheeks; fucking hell he just wanted to pull her into him and nuzzle her neck _, “I just like him and really don’t want to make it weird for him._ ”

She liked him. She had point blank told the internet that she liked him. And there was no disputing that he was the one she was talking about. He was her Ancient Civilizations professor. And she liked him.  
Would she have agreed to go out with him if had built up the fucking nerve all those months ago? Could he have actually possibly spent lock-down with this woman beside him, instead of alone?

He flipped to a new video.

“ _Bless this hulking rudely large man. Bless the buttons that are fighting for all they are worth to contain his chest. Bless whoever decided to make him that attractive, smart, and awkward – and that voice. Ugh, that voice just makes me just want to ‘Yes Professor’ him. It’s a winning combination that is a bloody blessing to us all. If you ever ask me what my type is – it’s him. He’s my type_.”

He slipped his hand under the waistband and gripped his throbbing cock, as he watched the way she said, ‘Yes Professor’ on the small screen, as she claimed him to be her ‘type.’ His hand slowly pumping up and down his length, as he propped himself up against one of the kitchen counters, head lulling back, his beer long since forgotten. The video played on a loop; her words filled his otherwise silent space, intermingled with the sounds of his breathing and skin meeting skin.   
Fuck, he shouldn’t be doing this. Shouldn’t be gaining so much pleasure from just her words, at the way she looked so open and carefree. There was something about Rey that called to him on a primal level. If he believed in such a thing, it would have been that they had already lived another life and were pressed to find each other in this one. Which was fucking asinine. He was a history professor, he should be rooted in facts, and not some poetic notion that he was meant for this woman.  
But then her words of ‘He’s my type’ floated back to him and he was gone as he pumped through his own release, ruining his pants.

Thank fuck they had moved to online classes – because he wasn’t quite sure how he would face her otherwise.

* * *

“ _Can someone tell me who the fuck gave him the right? Like it wasn’t bad enough that he teaches in these fucking suits. No, no, now we get him teaching from home. In his ‘casual’ clothes. Sleeves rolled up to his elbows, looking like a whole meal. And this girl is starving. And he expects me to be able to focus on ancient civilizations? When all I can focus on is those forearms and that face? Ha. Professor. Please. Have sympathy for my ovaries, you are about to make them burst_.”

* * *

“ _New game. Getting my professor to smile, because hot damn. Like, hot damn. Hot fucking damn. And me being the reason he smiles – I think that’s my new kink._ ”

* * *

“ _This is where I’m at in quarantine. I have a nice glass of wine and I’m going to ‘class’ fully prepared to lust after this man. Ancient Civilization. This is the highlight of my week. I don’t know what that says about me as a person. Especially seeing as I’m a computer science major. And I will give you one guess as to what I’m going to be doing ‘after class’_.”

* * *

“ _I…I…give me a moment. Alright. Why would this man use two fingers to point to things? Two thick fingers. Forefinger, middle finger, pressed together. Pointing to things. And then bringing them to cover his lips. Then to top it all off, it looks like he’s looking straight into my soul because he is filling my screen. I can’t. I need a moment. And a vibe_.”

* * *

_“This is a code Red. He is now on TikTok making the standard millennial ‘this is not where I’m supposed to be’ video, and he is the cutest thing and I just want to sit on his face. What do I do, people? What. Do. I. Do?_ ”

* * *

“I _followed him. Like an arsehole. Not on purpose mind you. I blame the drink and my roommate; say Hi Rose and acknowledge what you’ve done_.”

“ _She’s thirsty and deserves this._ ”

“ _That is not what I told you to say._ ”

“ _Bite me babe, it’s only eleven a.m. and you woke me up for this._ ”

“ _What am I doing? What if he watches this? Oh shite. Hi Professor. You must know that you are bloody fit and I am a person with a pulse, so of course I would find you incredibly attractive. Also, your addiction to sugary coffees is really cute_.”

* * *

“ _How can a grown man be so endearing as he messes up a dance horribly while ‘yelling’ at us to turn in our assignments? Like, the man is mini giant, whose hand could engulf my entire torso, and looks like a fallen dark prince and here he is, doing this silly dance with freaking history facts popping up. How is he so cute? And I can’t duet cause, that would be a massive spotlight on me, and I’m going to live in my bubble of 'the internet is a big place,' I doubt he’s seen any of my TikToks. Right?”_

* * *

_“I like nerdy guys, but at the same time sexually I require someone who can pick me up and throw me across the room and then pound me into the mattress. Yes, I know who I am describing.”_

_“We have entered the drunk portion of quarantine, where you are going to regret posting this in the morning, because this is worse than sub-tweeting.”_

_“He’s not going to know Rose.”_

_“Trust me, he’s going to know Rey.”_

* * *

He knew. How could he not know?  
He was following her post like it was his job. Not in a creepy way, mind, because she was the one making posts about him. He wasn’t going to engage. He was trying to keep everything above board, was trying to do right by her.   
All he had to do was to hang on for a few more weeks. Fuck, he had already contacted his head of department that there might be a conflict of interest and had all but pleaded Hux, another professor at the University, to handle grading her assignments. Although Ben was still lecturing and handing out assignments to her, he no longer had any input on her grade, not that she knew that.  
So, he was already aware that Rey had a crush on him.   
And now he was painfully aware that she wanted him to pick her up and fuck her into the mattress; the fact that she felt she could take all his intensity caused his skin to feel too tight. The fact that she might actually preen if he took her on her knees, one hand wrapped around her throat to direct her back to kiss him, his other hand pinching her clit as he pounded into her.   
He wanted to slap her ass, to see the red imprint left behind as he fucked her. Wanted to feel her come apart multiple times, till her body was hypertensive so the slightest touch had her body bowing and whimpering in pleasure.   
He wanted to lay back, and for her to use him for her own pleasure; to have her ride his face, his cock. All he wanted to do was give her pleasure in every form he could think of.   
Fuck, the thought of having her in his bed every morning, of pulling her into his chest and burying his face into her neck. Of have that wild, bright energy in his space, of being the one to put a smile on her face. He wanted all of her.  
  
And to hear her want him, to watch as she told a large group of anonymous people on the internet, it felt like she was claiming him.   
Just a few more weeks.  
He could handle a few more weeks.  
His cock throb.  
Fucking hell.

* * *

“ _Girl, don't do it, it's not worth it.”_ She held a pair of scissors in her hand, looking at her long hair that he had really only seen up in a bun, _“I'm not gonna do it girl, I was just thinking about it, I'm not gonna do it.... I did it.”_

She had cut her hair.   
It barely skimmed her shoulders now and she wore the brightest smile as she shook her head the gentle waves dancing. The pure happiness was a shot of joy straight into his blood stream, it was nearly a drugging effect; the little scrunch of her nose, the sparkle in her eyes – it was the only reason he did what he did. He was fucking high on her joy, took a sip of beer, and then, he ‘liked’ her video. The overly large pad of his thumb tapping the tiny heart icon turning it red, as the video looped for the fourth time.  
Fuck, there was no coming back from this. He downed the rest of his beer and turned off his phone for the rest of the night.

* * *

> **_rey0fsunshine:  
> _ ** _Holy Shite  
> _ _Professor Solo  
> _ _Please please tell me that was my one and only video you saw  
> _ _I beg of you, I need to you to tell me that you have not seen anything else and that this just happened to pop up on your fyp  
> _ _If not, then I might have to just go walk into a forest and let the mist take me  
> _ _Fuck  
> _ _Shite I probably shouldn’t say fuck  
> _
> 
> **_BenSolo:_ ** _  
> __That will prove to be difficult as we are still in lock-down._
> 
> **_rey0fsunshine:  
> _** _Bloody fuck  
> _ _You’ve seen them_ _  
> __You were never meant to see them_
> 
> **_BenSolo:_ ** **_  
> _** _I gathered that much_
> 
> **_rey0fsunshine:_ ** **_  
> _** _Please tell me I haven’t made it weird_ _  
> __I mean you must have known I had a crush you_ _  
> __I drew little pictures on your coffee for months_
> 
> **_BenSolo:_ ** **_  
> _** _You didn’t do that for everyone?_
> 
> **_rey0fsunshine:_ ** **_  
> _** _Just you_
> 
> **_BenSolo:_ ** _  
> __I’ll see you later in class, I’ll try to be mindful of my wardrobe as not to distract you._
> 
> **_rey0fsunshine:_ ** **_  
> _** _Fucking tit_ _  
> __I am mortified_
> 
> **_BenSolo:_ ** **_  
> _** _Please don’t be Rey._

* * *

“ _Well. He’s found them. And although he didn’t tell me outright. I know he’s seen them. I mean I should have known this was coming as I followed him; part of me probably wanted him to see. Guess this is one way to shoot your shot with a man you’ve liked for well over a half a year.”_

Ben watched the video that Rey posted several minutes previously, his thumb running over his bottom lip, unsure of what he should do even as his thumb hovered over the like button. Was he really going to do this?   
He had all the paperwork lined up, had notified all the proper channels, with evidence as to how he had not given any special treatment and how her feelings had begun prior to her being in his class. He had been over diligent in ensuring that he had protected both of them.   
Fuck it.  
In for a penny…he tapped the like button.

Not thirty seconds later, he got notification of new message.

> **_rey0fsunshine:_ ** _  
> Careful Professor  
> _ _A girl might think that you like her  
> _
> 
> **_BenSolo:_ ** **_  
> _** _Can’t have me being that transparent, now can we?_ _  
> __I look forward to your next video._
> 
> **_rey0fsunshine:_ ** **_  
> _** _Professor…_
> 
> **_BenSolo:_ ** **_  
> _** _I’ll see you next week for our last class._

* * *

His hand glided up and down over his pulsating cock, her last video playing on a loop.   
The video that she had clearly meant for him, with all her unleashed light and wicked smiles as she deftly tied the cord around her hands. She had him in fucking knots and just showed him she could easily put herself into restraints, and the song she had chosen: Solo Dance; fuck, it was a direct message to him.  
Rey would probably be into him tying her up in his bed and not having her leave for three days as he wrung all the pleasure from her body, in him taking care of her – bringing her breakfast in bed. Fuck, he would be too intense, too overbearing, if she gave him an inch he’d want a mile.  
He wanted her naked in his lap as they had dinner; her rocking lazily on his cock, coating him with her, as they both ate. Wanted his face buried between her thighs, as she watched TV, her hands tugging his hair a bit too hard to edge him out of his soft languid pace. Wanted to hold her hand out in public while running mundane errands.   
Fuck, would she be taking care of him right now – her hand wrapped around him or her lips, would she ask him to teach her the way he liked to be pleasured? Any way that woman wanted to touch him would be sheer bliss.

He was so close to the edge, his fist pumping hard as his hips began to thrust – breathing erratic.

If she told him not to touch her, that she just wanted to work herself over on his cock – he would happily oblige. Jut the thought of watching himself sink into her heat, fuck the thought of her muscles pulling and contracting around him.   
How many times could he get her to come in a night?

The thought of her expression dark and wild as she came, had him catching him cum in the balled-up shirt that he had taken off the moment he’d seen her darkened hazel eyes and those teeth of hers sink into her lower lip. She knew what she was doing.  
Knew she held all the fucking power.  
And fuck all, if that wasn’t the hottest thing.

> **_rey0fsunshine:_  
> ** _Bet you didn’t know I was so talented tying knots  
> _
> 
> **_BenSolo:_ **   
>  _I’ve had some idea_
> 
> **_rey0fsunshine:_ ** _  
> __Did you now?_
> 
> **_BenSolo:_ ** _  
> __You always had me tongue tied when ordering when you were at the register._
> 
> **_rey0fsunshine:  
> _ ** _Please tell me that’s not why you constantly ordered the ‘special of the day’…_
> 
> **_BenSolo:_ ** _  
> __You are now the reason for my sugar addiction_
> 
> **_rey0fsunshine:  
> _ ** _That’s kind of cute Professor_
> 
> **_BenSolo:_ ** _  
> __Ben._ _  
> __You are done with my class now._
> 
> **_rey0fsunshine:_ ** **_  
> _** _That’s right_ _  
> __I’ve graduated and am no longer your student_
> 
> **_BenSolo:_ ** **_  
> _** _Not at University anyways_

* * *

> **Rose:**  
>  I am DYING!  
> How the fuck did you convince that man of yours to do that TikTok?
> 
> **Rey:**  
>  I know not of what you speak
> 
> **Rose:**  
>  Bullshit  
> You dancing to Ridin’ Solo while doing finger guns at him while he looked like he was about to throw you over his shoulder and fuck you through the mattress
> 
> **Rey:**  
>  What can I say?  
> We’re both happy that the lockdown has lifted.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I am behind in responding to comments - and I'm so sorry about that, but I will get back to everyone! I hope that you all enjoyed the story.  
> This is where I am in my lockdown, nearly 2 months now.
> 
> Hope y'all are staying safe. And wishing you all the health! It's a stressful time, and I hope everyone is also looking over their mental health.  
> Please stay home if you can. 
> 
> Thank you to the stunning and amazing [krossartist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/krossartist/pseuds/krossartist) for taking the time out to beta this chapter. She's is crazy talented so you have to check her out if you haven't already!  
> Twitter: [krossartist](https://twitter.com/krossartist/)  
> We co-wrote a fic! If you haven't already I recommend checking it out, if you want a super soft and fluffy quarantine one-shot: [The New Normal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23610787)


End file.
